


she thought

by twheet



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hinted Depression, Onesided Love, Pining, Watching, ambiguous - Freeform, byul is insecure, byul is just byul, byul pov btw, hinted pining, this came from the upset i felt radiating from my wheepup, very minor wheebyul, wheebyul, wheein being introverted, yongsun and hyejin are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twheet/pseuds/twheet
Summary: byul concluded; wheein was a mystery.--or byul thinks she knows everything because she watches but shes insecure and does nothing and wheein crumbles in her eyes(very touch and go drabble)





	she thought

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super drabble like SUPER its just a thought and if i ever i will extend to a series but for now its just shittt wheebyul and im just so sad bc my pup was upset during dccmn promotions

she watched as she broke, crumbled into pieces of her that could not be fixed.

byul concluded; wheein was a mystery.

\--

she sees her, smiling like the angel (byul thinks) she is, dimple deeper than the vast sea, jumping around like she does when she's excited. she watches her lips part to release a melodic laughter- one that is contagiously so. she traces her nose bridge up to her forehead, back down to read her eyes; she reads her gaze. byul is swallowed by the depth of her irises, of what appears to be happiness- but laced with fear. she studies her gestures, the big ones where she flails her arms and catches hyejin's limbs, the small ones where she glances down to her own flapping arm, grimacing.

byul knows that she is afraid. but of what? byul is afraid to ask. she catches wheein's eye. 

byul looks away.

\---  
if its anything, byul feels regret. and if anything more, she feels remorse. she'd seen it coming. more than anything, more than anyone, she had watched her. she was her older sister; she was a friend, family, a partner (in crime, or not?). byul was a coward. she couldn't bring herself to ask her, 'what's wrong?' 

wheein, who shone brighter than the diamonds hyejin sang, who stood tougher than the notes yongsun sang, wheein, who was a shell full of nothing but bravery. 

wheein was empty. 

byul knew. she'd seen the way she slowly closed in on herself. she laughed on cue at variety shows. she read off the script. she repeated her jokes and she laughed at hyejin only when she was in the conversation. byul had watched the young, petite girl more than she'd let on, and she noticed. 

everyone just watched, but byulyi paid attention. and then byulyi could only question why. 

yongsun-unnie went up to wheein and talked and talked and talked and got shut out. she'd seen her come and go, leave her house and stop byul on several visits on the pretense of being busy. byul knew she was visiting wheein. and byul was a coward, because she stood there, and watched, and waited, dumbly like the passerby she is (and will always be). 

hyejinnie was wheein's best friend. they did everything together, from drinking to sleeping to the shower. they were best buds, and even then, hyejin drew the line. really, byul wanted to be the one wheein needed, but when hyejin started leaving wheein alone, byul knew she had no hand in this.

both hyejin and yongsun had thrown her the look that said, looked and breathed 'disappointment', and byul knew she was more than a disappointment and a half. she knew she had to do something, but ultimately she didn't.

and so she stood there, like the extra she was, watching, staring, and wondering, as her best friend- her family, her companion- fell into the vastness of the sea, now deeper than her dimples and irises combined.

it wasn't that byulyi knew. she just assumed.

**Author's Note:**

> no hate


End file.
